the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Guardians/Credits
Full credits for Rise of the Guardians. Logos Closing For Mary Katherine Joyce A guardian fierce and true Directed by Peter Ramsey Produced by Christina Steinberg, p.g.a. Nancy Bernstein, p.g.a. Executive Producers William Joyce Guillermo del Toro Michael Siegel Screenplay by David Lindsay-Abaire Based on "Guardians of Childhood" The book series by William Joyce and "The Man in the Moon", a Reel FX short film directed by William Joyce Music by Alexandre Desplat Chris Pine Alec Baldwin Jude Law Isla Fisher Hugh Jackman Edited by Joyce Arrastia Head of Story Hamish Grieve Production Designer Patrick Marc Hanenberger Visual Effects Supervisor David Prescott Head of Layout Damon O'Bierne Head of Character Animation Gabe Hordos Art Director Max Boas Associate Producers Tom Jacomb Cameron Stevning Production Manager Ryan Harris Visual Consultant Roger Deakins, ASC Animation Supervisors Antony Gray Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Philippe Le Brun David Pate Pierre Perifel Head of Effects Yancy Lindquist Co-Head of Effects Antony Field Supervising Technical Director Ray Forziati Character Effects Supervisor Nathan Fok Lighting Supervisors Sonja Burchard Archie Donato Susan Hayden Annmarie Koenig David C. Lawson Betsy Nofsinger Modeling Supervisor Hyun Huh Surfacing Supervisor Andy Harbeck Character TD Supervisor Arthur Gregory Visual Consultant Alexander McDowell Final Layout Supervisor Michael Trull Matte Painting Supervisor Eric Bouffard Crowds Supervisor Sean Fennell Stereography Willem Drees Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor Richard King Re-Recording Mixers Andy Nelson Jim Bolt Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Crawl Art CAST STORY Production Supervisor Mary M. Quinn Story Artists Joel Crawford Louie del Carmen David G. Derrick Jr. Javier Recio Gracia William Mata Johane Matte Robert Porter Anthony Zierhut Additional Story Material Christopher Appelhans Additional Story Artists Walt Dohrn Ryan O'Loughlin Maggie Kang Shane Prigmore Bob Logan EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Production Supervisor Kara Oropallo Visual Development Jayee Borcar Peter Maynez Woonyoung Jung Stan Seo Perry Dixon Maple Felix Yoon Additional Visual Development Vlad Bina Simon Rodgers Timothy Lamb Rachel Tiep-Daniels Samuel Michlap Vy Trinh Emil Mitev Zhao Ping Wei Brett Michael Nystul Nate Wragg Brandon Oldenbeurg Margaret Wuller CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Character Technical Directors Andrew Anderson Li-Lian Ku Stephen Candell Lucia Modesto Gilbert Davoud Wade Ryer David Drell Gaurav Shenai Justin Fischer Igor Stefanovic Milana Huang Michael Léon Ware Yukinori Inagaki Additional Character Technical Directors Alena Bejenarou Davide La Sala Won Young Byun Kevin Rodgers Martin Costello Hyoung Joong Seo Valentina Ercolani Jeff Smith Morgan Hugh Llewelyn Evans Javier Solsona MODELING Production Supervisor Laura Howe Modelers Jason Baldwin Eric Lyman Seung Young "Sean" Choi Kull Shin Charles Ellison Hong Suh Jeff Hayes Ming Hao Yu Ki Jong Hong Phil Zucco Richard S. Lee SURFACING Production Supervisor Laura Howe Surfacers Ricky Baba John McLaughlin Negin Bairami Taylor Moll Ian Butterfield Brian Ratchford Paolo José deGuzman Young Song Owen Demers Suan Ching Tan Alex Garcia Cameron Taylor Sully Jacome-Wilkes Jeannie Yip Cho LAYOUT Production Supervisor Peter McCown Rough Layout Artists Cortney Armitage Jason McDade Daniel Bunn Dan Pilgrim Darrin Butts Richard Shiba David Hofmann Pamela B. Stefan Kyle Jefferson Tyler Thomson Hamilton Lewis Additional Rough Layout Michael Comfort Chris Stover Robert Crawford Jon Teer Joshua Guntheur Nathan Detroit Warner Matthew D. Schmidt Final Layout Artists David Badgerow Debbie Langford Matthew Bain Brian Riley James Terence Thompson Bird David.Patrick Valera Craig Caton-Largent Kendra Vander Vliet Jon Gutman Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Michael Guttman Ryan Neil Williams Steven Kirchner ANIMATION Character Lead Animators Animators Drew Adams Peer Annika Lemmers Manuel Almela Tommie Löfqvist Jason Anastas Julie Nelson Kevin Andrus Irene Parkins Manuel Aparicio Tyler Phillips Chris M. Bancroft Antonin Plante Julien Bocabeille Ron Pucherelli Patrick Bonneau Marco Regina Joe Bowers Jean Francois Rey Laurent Caneiro Carlos Miguel Rosas Kenny Chung Jalil Sadool Adam Dotson Henry G. Sanchez W. Jacob Gardner Joe Sandstrom Steven Pierre Gordon Juan Pablo Sans Tomoyuki Harashima Tal Shwarzman Dave Hardin Mike Stern Martin P. Hopkins David Torres Mariko Hoshi Theodore Ty Leif Jeffers Tim Watts Eric Lees Benjamin Willis CHARACTER EFFECTS Character Effects Animators Nicholas Augello Philip K. Livingston Jr. Corey Bolwyn Peter Megow Jason Plynn Doss Joseph Piercy Mariana Galindo Bryan Poon Nathan Hughes Hillier H. Dante Tantoco Joe Hughes Nate Yellig Matthew Leishman Additional Character Effects Animators Barbara Lynn Ellison Toshiyasu Otsuka Hyun Seung Kim Andrea Paolino Steven Knipping Cherie Rye Lucy Maxian CROWDS EFFECTS Production Supervisors Andrea Spediacci Deborah G. Yu Effects Leads Alan Cheney David Lipton Christian A. Hatfield Krzysztof Rost Andy Hayes Koen Vroeijenstijn Carl Hooper Andrew Wheeler Domin Lee Stephen Wood Effects Animators Evrim Akyilmaz Jaemin Lee Ben Andersen Noriaki "Jack" Matsumoto Dustin Anderson Kyle Maxwell Shinsaku Arima Aaron James McComas Ashwin Prasad B Jaymie Miguel Greg Beckman Markus Burki Nuffield Joseph Burnette Jr. Scott Cegielski Wes Chilton Michael Clive Stephen Timothy Cooney Brian C. Davis Alain De Hoe Sara Beth Eisinger Tyson Erze Ian Frost Greg Gladstone Zach Glynn Shaun M. Graham Raab Heribert Yi-Wen Hung Michael L. Jones Tobin Jones Terry Kaleas Carl Kaphan Bob Kopinsky Production Coordinators Brett Miller Mark Newport Kiem Ching Ong Justin Onstine Alex Patanjo Luca Pataracchia Katie Penney Alessandro Pepe Jason Rickwald Lauren Simpson Lana Chen Sun Ben Sutherland Mark Theriault David Tidgwell Paul Timpson Baptiste Van Opstal Zubin Wadia Brian Walters Jason Waltman Kurt Williams Jihyun Yoon Lauren B. Blackshear Rafael Garrido LIGHTING Lead Lighters Sucheta Bhatawadekar Gina Lawes Shaun Collaco Christopher Lexington Antoine Deschamps Amber Stewart Lunderville Avedis Ekmekjian Pietro Materossi Amy Rae Jones Tony Mitzelfelt Kurt Kaminski Eli G. Rod Lisa Kim Aaron Smith Ginka Kostova Gabriel White Brian Kulig Melva Young Lighting Artists Adam Chin Linhan Li Clint Colver Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Brian Jude Danker Scott Mankey Edward Davis Jonathan Fletcher Moore Justin Dobies Stephanie Mulqueen Kirsten Drummond Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Kevin Edwards Yuko Okumura Brian Ellebracht Mary Payne Julien Forest Alan Precourt Francesco Giroldini Afonso Salcedo Matthieu Grospiron Hannah Sherman Dorien Gunnels Jung Jin Song George Ho Amy Rebecca Tucker Robert Holder Marko Vukovic Oth Khotsimeuang Eugene Wen Matthew Kiefer Emily Yi Soo Kyung Kim Douglas Yoshida Jennifer Leigh King Alfred Edward Young Dan Levy Technical Assistants Andrew Dehner Aditya Prabhu Bobby Huebel Tim Schneider David Lewis Eric Walters William Moten Kai Wang Christy Page Gregory White Devank Patel Production Coordinators Alyson Blume Kelly Chow Jason Evaristo Steph Gortz Joanna Lynne Smith Production Assistant Julie Calnero TECHNICAL DIRECTION Lead Technical Director Anthony John Tyler Technical Directors Herve Bizira Michael Meckler Kevin Chaohwa Chang Jose J. Medina Lita Cho Travis Mosley Greg Denton Steve Petterborg Vilhelm Hedberg Salvatore Richichi Jr. Ian Henckel Evan Rosky Bert Laonipon Michael Ross Bernard Lebel Kimiko Odachi Schmidt Noé Martínez Ibarra Bonnie Tai Shimomi Additional Technical Direction Brad Achorn Justin Rosen Patrick R. Angell Rebecca Rose Scully Chris Gibson Ehsan Shokrgozar Esan Mandal Dinos Tsiknis Kaitlin Pollock Greg Wuller MATTE PAINTING Production Supervisor Kara Oropallo Matte Painters David Bailey Mark Nonnenmacher Adam J. Ely William T. Silvers Jr. Milica Fedele Kristi Valk Caroleen Jett Green IMAGE FINALING Production Supervisor Monica De Armond Image Finaling Artists Daphne R. Apellanes-Ackerson Jorge Heredia Trang Bach Marc Machuca Michael James Baula Charana Mapatuna Matthew Beightol Marco Marquez Craig Cannon Anthony Meschi Kevin J. Coyle Andrew Pungprakearti Gentry Davidson Nikhil Sinha Cassandra Fanning Britton Taylor Amber D. Geisler Randy R. Tecson Bill Gumina Carrie VanEtten Mansi Gupta Production Coordinators Cathy Sitzes • Corie Zhang PRODUCTION ACCOUNTING AND FINANCE INDIA UNIT Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Character Effects Animators Mira Arte Jennifer Lasrado Rohit Jain Aparna Mepani Jayesh Kapadia Anand Palaniswamy Saket Khare Sachin Tyagi Lead Lighters Greg Jennings Ajay Upadhyaya Mayank Kanyal Raju Vaidya Javed Iqbal Shaikh Lighting Artists Adarsh Abraham Krishna Raju Faris Ahmed Aneel Ramanath Ashin Ashroff Mickael Riciotti Vaibhav Dube Aayush Sharma Nitin Punchail Sharanya Viswamani Technical Assistants Harshal Nachnolkar • Aditya Sharma Technical Directors Vimanyu Jain Megha Juneja Jeffery Jose Debanshu Singh Sakshi Verma Production Coordinators Samantha Finkler Swetha Madhavan Nandhini Giri Ashima Taneja Deepak Kumar Production Assistant Priyaa Kalkura DREAMWORKS ANIMATION STUDIO MANAGEMENT TBA POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor TBA TBA Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation MUSIC PRODUCTION Music Executive TBA TBA Special Thanks to Reel FX Reel FX Production Staff Kevin Althans Dale Carman Kyle Clark Steve O'Brien Brandon Oldenberg Chuck Peil Frank Pittenger Mike Roy WORKSTATIONS, SERVERS, AND NETWORKING PROVIDED BY HEWLETT-PACKARD DREAMWORKS ANIMATION'S PREFERRED TECHNOLOGY PROVIDER PROCESSORS AND SOFTWARE ENGINEERING SERVICES PROVIDED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION'S PREFERRED PROCESSOR PROVIDER DREAMWORKS ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT TBA DIGITAL OPERATIONS TBA TECHNOLOGY MANAGEMENT Technology Coordinators Lori A. Arntzen Christina González Castañeda Dan Malone Morgan J. Steele Sofia Bresson Jennifer Ferrari Katie Selover Administrative Assistants Rachel Campbell Michael S. Villareal Anita Y. Wong Max Sherman Pam Waterman Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Digital Operations B Arun B Korak Kalyan Manna Robin Peter Jitan Kumar Sahu Ankit Bagra Nisheed Kundhapurath Meethal Arijit Saha Prasad SS Mohamed Javed Fateh Murali Mohan SV Saibal Saha G.R. Vinay Amit Gupta Sandeep Mohan Soma Saha Ramakrishnan Varadharajan THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND PDI/DREAMWORKS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Facility Operations K Venkatesh Bhat Adheena George-Ranjan Nabarun Modak Adi Shayan Dhiman Das Major (Retd) C Gopinathan Nina Raymond Sneha Venkatraman Karan Dalal Siva Kumar Kasetty Dimple Elaine Ross Gouthami Sanath Lingam Anuja Rungachary SPECIAL THANKS Kristine Belson SONGS "Kemp's Jig" Arranged and Performed by John Bullard Courtesy of Bunyan Bullard Music "The Firebird, Suite for Orchestra" Written by Igor Stravinsky Performed by The Philharmonia Orchestra Conducted by Robert Craft Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "Still Dream" Music by Alexandre Desplat Lyrics by David Lindsay-Abaire Produced by Alexandre Desplat Performed by Renée Fleming Renée Fleming appears courtesy of Decca Music Group Soundtrack Album Available on Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder Copyright © 2012 DreamWorks Animation LLC. All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits